ISS Enterprise-D
| affiliation = United Empire of Planets; Terran Empire, | icon1 = 45px|Terran Empire emblem image. 45px|Terran Starfleet badge image. | launched = 2364 | status = active (2369) | altimage = enterprise-D mirror Eaglemoss.jpg | commander = }} In different permutations of the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise-D was a starship active in the 24th century. ( , }}) In a reality where turned militaristic following a brutal defeat of the Augments in the Eugenics Wars, the s formed the United Empire of Planets. Here, the ISS ''Enterprise'' (ICC-1701-D) was a attack cruiser and the imperial flagship active in 2367. ( ) In another reality where the Terran Empire had been reduced to the Sol star system by 's reforms and Klingon-Cardassian Alliance conquest, the ISS ''Enterprise'' ( ) was a flag- and pirate ship. ( }}) History and specifications United Empire of Planets This version of the Enterprise was launched in the year 2364, and command given to Captain . It was mainly built for combat operations, and did not have the scientific instruments nor amenities found on the ship's counterpart from the primary universe. Compared to a Federation Galaxy-class starship in 2367, the designs were overtly the same, sharing the sloped disk of the primary hull, a pair of warp nacelles, and a secondary hull. However, the secondary hull appeared larger, and its nacelles raked lower and further forward. The curve of the primary hull was deeper, and reminiscent of sporting a frowning look with narrowed eyes. Overall, the vessel appeared cruel and intimidating. To an empath, its emotional signature was like a sinkhole, dominated by rage, fury and hatred. In a briefing, Worf compared the ISS Enterprise-D to early Klingon vessels that focused on weaponry rather than research. The armaments of this version of the Enterprise included weapons capable of widespread destruction with a heavy reliance on nuclear weaponry, possibly due to the quantity of fuel needed for the elephantine engines making it more problematic to rely on anti-matter based weapons like photon torpedoes on a routine basis. The ship did possess holodecks, but in the mirror Starfleet, they were often used to assess the loyalty of members of the crew—Security Chief had designed a number of such simulations. Personal communicators, such as those used in the regular universe, were not employed, though given that they would have made officers too easy to track down and kill, it is suspected that high-ranking government personnel had squelched this technology in the interest of self-preservation. All communications were handled by speaking directly to the computer. The agonizers seen in the 23rd century had shrunk substantially, their loss in mass and volume roughly equivalent to that seen between the 23rd century Federation communicator and the 24th century Federation combadge. While infiltrating the vessel, Geordi La Forge observed that the output of the ISS Enterprise's warp core could "boil a small ocean." ( ) Terran Empire thumb|right|Launched from Mars. In the reality where the Terran Empire had been reduced to holding a fortified Sol system, the Galaxy Class Project was a secret starship development program underway at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards at in the 2360s decade. While Imperial technology had progressed to include starships, the Imperial Fleet was considered under-equipped and outdated. One of the engineers involved in designing the ship was Doctor . During construction, the Enterprise-D, the first vessel of the class, was hidden in orbit by a cloaking network. Nevertheless, the ship was visible form the surface to somebody knowing where to look. Assigned officers included Captain , first officer Commander , chief medical officer Doctor and her genius son . ( }}) Structurally, the vessel mirrored the Federation's dreadnought, an upgraded version of the standard Galaxy-class. As a result, the ISS Enterprise-D came equipped with three warp nacelles, additional torpedo launchers behind the bridge module, a pair of phaser cannons flanking the bridge module, and a ventral phaser cannon extending from the neck to the ventral phaser bank strip. The Imperial logo adorned the vessel, and yellow claw-like markings decorated the rear saucer on top and bottom, hugged by the respective phaser strips. ( }}, ) Following the delivery of a captured Cardassian vessel, the ambitious commanding officer of the , Jean-Luc Picard, learned about the Enterprise from his android enforcer . Picard had through the Galaxy Class Project propaganda or a myth. ( }}) Picard and his senior staff plotted taking the ship, and Picard gained Riker's allegiance by defeating him. His engineer conspired with Doctor Brahms, who embedded command authority in the ship's computer. ( }}) Picard and his team, with the help of Riker and Brahms, seized the ship after Jellico came aboard. Only loyal and willing crew from the Stargazer and Enterprise were allowed to remain, and Jellico was spaced. The Enterprise-D launched and ventured beyond the confines of the Sol system. ( }}) Picard visited a friend at Neptune Station to gain further intelligence. In the system's fringes, the Enterprise-D was apprehended by a trio of Imperial starships, led by Captain . ( }}) At first trying to defeat Picard, they joined forces against an attacking fleet of the KCA. Picard was confirmed as official commander of the Enterprise-D, and the vessel commenced its mission of piracy against the KCA. ( }}) On a mission to investigate the Empire's dwindling supply lines, Picard dispatched Data with the captain's yacht to find former Emperor . ( }}) Data's successful mission led the Enterprise-D conduct raids against the Federation in the primary universe in 2369. ( }}) This included a raid for materials on the , which led to the involvement of the Galaxy-class . ( }}) The two crews faced off against one another, and the Federation team succeeded in forcing the Imperials back into their native realm. However, incapacitated his primary counterpart and took his place aboard the USS Enterprise-D. ( }}) Barclay kept his primary counterpart alive, and tried to fit in with Starfleet while being more assertive than "Broccoli". ( }}) The mirror crew returned to retrieve Barclay, and the primary crew learned of the infiltration. ( }}) Alternate mirror universe timelines In a timeline where Emperor engineered the Empire's downfall to spite Spock, there was no Enterprise-D and Kirk tricked the KCA to construct the in 2375. ( }}) In one permutation, the Terran Rebellion received support from the clandestine organization Memory Omega, who made Picard the figurehead of the multi-species uprising against the cruel KCA. Picard was made captain of the free starship Enterprise in the 2370s. The Enterprise continued its service within the framework of the Federation-like Galactic Commonwealth, founded in 2378. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) In a timeline where the Terran Empire never fell, the Enterprise-D had been succeeded by the ISS Enterprise-E by 2380, also under command of Captain Picard. ( ) In a permutation of the mirror universe where the Terran Rebellion overthrew the KCA and restored the brutal Terran Empire, held the Imperial flag by 2409, continuing the Enterprise lineage. ( ) Crew manifest * Captain (commanding officer) * Commander (first officer) * Lieutenant Commander (chief of security) * Doctor (chief medical officer; captain's woman) * Lieutenant Commander (chief engineer) * (member of Captain Picard's personal guard - KIA) * (flight controller) * (slave; tactical officer) Background Dark Mirror was published prior to the }}, which established a very different version of the 24th century mirror universe, a continuation of the canon version first seen in . As such, data points from the continuity of Dark Mirror have so far been ignored in subsequent fiction. Appendices Connections category:mirror universe starships category:terran Empire starships category:24th century Terran Empire starships category:galaxy class starships category:galaxy X class starships